1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention are directed toward a thin film transistor array substrate, an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thin film transistor array substrate including a thin film transistor, a capacitor, and a wire connecting the thin film transistor and the capacitor has been widely used in a flat panel display apparatuses, such as a liquid-crystal display apparatus or an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
In an organic light-emitting display apparatus using (e.g., utilizing) a thin film transistor array substrate, a plurality of gate lines and data wires are arranged in a matrix form to define pixels. Each pixel includes a thin film transistor, a capacitor, and an organic light-emitting device connected to the thin film transistor and the capacitor. The organic light-emitting device displays a desired image when a driving signal is applied thereto from the thin film transistor and the capacitor.